After The Mind Wipe
by Josco
Summary: If you don't like HollyArtemis, I wouldn't read this... But, as for a summary, the title should suffice. After The Mind Wipe.
1. Remorse

Josco: Yes, another fic.  
  
Liacos: She never stops does she??  
  
Josco: Nope! Never!!!!! Actually I did stop for a while cause of school.  
  
Liacos: Whatever. Anyways. That's not a word, I know. Josco doesn't own anything to do with Artemis Fowl, only this plot. Which, I have to admit, is pretty good this time; Not that I didn't help her of course.  
  
Josco: Yeah right. You were in the Bermuda Triangle all weekend. Then again I didn't think of this plot just this weekend. Oh well!!! Here's the first chappy of many to come.  
  
After the mind wipe. Ch1, Remorse.  
  
Holly circled around the manor where, just seven months ago, she had erased all memories of The People from three people. A few tears rolled down her cheek and she quickly brushed them away. AN officer of the LEP shouldn't be growing attached to some mud-man. Mud-child, in reality, or maybe mud-teen was better fitting.  
Artemis, who had just turned 14 in the previous month, and had caused The People the most trouble they'd ever had, was sitting peacefully outside on the patio seeming to be enjoying himself. Then again, he had also seemed to be a genius. 'That's an understatement.' Holly told herself mentally. Seemed to be was, in fact, a great deal of a lie. He had escaped a timefield, something never dome before or after him at 12. And plus that, he had no help in the matter. He thought out the plan all no his own. He also, Holly was sure, wasn't really under the power of her mesmer before the mindwipe. She was so entirely sure that she checked on his house, manor more, daily to make sure nothing was coming up. Not that she actually went in or anything like that, but she checked daily form above.  
Today had been her longest excursion yet because of the previous night's events. She and Foaly, a mastermind, paranoid centaur, had been out on their Friday night dinner date. It had been a regular thing ever since the threat of Artemis was 'gone'. She had casually brought up Artemis to see if Foaly had gotten word of any strange activity lately. She had only done that about six times in the last four months and he still blew a fuse about it.  
"HOLLY!" He had screamed at her, "Why, can't we ever have a dinner without you bringing that devil up!?!"  
"Foaly, what do you mean?" Holly had been quite taken back by his reaction. "This is only the third or fourth time I've brought him up in our five month's time together." She pleaded hoping he would calm down. People were beginning to stare.  
"That isn't the point."  
"Then what is?" She asked a little perturbed at his childish behavior.  
"The point, Holly, is, every time you bring him up, you end up criticizing me. And the whole point of two people to be dating is so they can be together, alone."  
"But we are alone. And people wouldn't be paying any attention to us if you hadn't blown a fuse." She stated simply before taking a drink of her wine.  
"I feel," he began, "like every time you bring him up he watches us. Making sure that I don't steal you away. Making sure that your heart is still left open for him to take when he regains his memory, no doubt he has a way to. He wants your heart Holly, I'm just protecting you from someone who you don't want to steal you heart." Holly, having found his statement hilarious, began to laugh so hard that her un-swallowed wine was soon shot into Foaly's face. He wiped it off with dignity.  
"Artemis?" She asked laughing uncontrollably.  
"Wha-? What is so funny?" He asked her.  
"Sorry," Holly regained her dignity, "It's just that, it's funny to think of Artemis stealing anything other than gold. Especially my heart." She stopped talking but thought: 'He must be out of his mind; I could never fall for Fowl. That's ridiculous.'  
"Foaly, I wouldn't; I couldn't ever fall for him." She said lovingly to him.  
"Don't try to sweet talk me! We're through!!!" He stormed away.  
Some tears flowed, unchecked, down Holly's cheeks and they splattered on the roof of the very room where she had once been held captive. All the memories of that experience came flooding back to her. Her capture, Commander Root actually caring for her, Foaly... She stopped right about there. It was too painful.  
"Foaly couldn't be right. There is no way I'm falling for a creep like Artemis. And there's no way he could remember me. Damn I miss Foaly." She flew back home.  
  
Back in headquarters Foaly sat at his computer crying his eyes out. Why had he yelled at her? Why had he stormed out on her?? What had he been thinking? There was no way Artemis- His thoughts were interrupted by a sigh and then Holly's voice resounding in his room.  
"Foaly couldn't be right." There was a pause and Foaly looked around hoping to see Holly in his room waiting for him to see her. "There is no way I'm falling for a creep like Artemis. And there's no way he could remember me. Damn I miss Foaly." She sighed again and said nothing more. A tear rolled down his furry face, unheeded.  
  
"Touching isn't it?" Root asked from the doorway scaring Foaly out of his wits.  
  
"Wha-? How did you get in here?" Foaly asked him horribly confused and surprised. "You're not supposed to be emotional about you officers. You're an official."  
  
"Well, it's hard not to be when the officer you're talking about is your niece."  
  
"You're not serious. I mean, that can't, that, that can't be true! You've got to be kidding me! You're Holly's uncle?!"  
  
"Foaly, I think you've gone off the deep end." Holly's voice came on again. "If you think making up some crack-pot story about Root being my uncle will make me accept an apology or something like that you really have lost your marbles."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ask Root! He's here!"  
  
"It's easy to recreate a voice especially for someone like you. You're a genius remember?" Holly remarked mockingly.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Holly," Commander Root began, "It's true. I'm right here. You're my adopted niece. I adopted you after your mother died. That's why I've always given you more than one chance."  
  
"Really? Then tell me how to spell my middle name."  
  
"Holly, I want you to get back here ASAP so I can prove to you I'm your uncle. And what does it matter how to spell your middle name? You don't have one."  
  
"Ok, 'Commander Root'. I'll be right there."  
  
"Don't mock me Short."  
  
Josco: So... What'd ya think?? The part from '"Humph."' On was all on the moment. I didn't have anything else written after that so I just improvised.  
  
Liacos: Well, I think it turned out fine. R & R please!!!!! 


	2. Old Friends for Dinner

Josco: First of all I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! And because you all did, I'M GOING- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAPS LOCK!!!!!!!! I hate caps lock; I always hit it with my hand. Well, anyway, here goes. To Luna: DUH!  
  
Avalon Dema: Thanks!  
  
To the meep: *meeps* lol! Here ya go! Let me live!  
  
D'arvit: 2 things. 1st, I LOVE your name and 2nd OK! Here you are!  
  
Ghostwriter: thanks... I think...  
  
Kelsey: realistic? What is this, realistic you speak of, I have to be creative, and when I'm creative, well, I'm not always too realistic... heh heh  
  
Lutefa: Here ya are.  
  
OH wait, side note. "Blah Blah Blah" is talking 'Blah Blah Blah' is thinking  
  
After the mind wipe chapter 2 Old Friends for Dinner.  
  
{This is a diary entry of Artemis'}  
  
Journal,  
I believe I have discovered a scientific phenomenon. Lately, figuratively and literally, I have been observing a strange waver of heat at about noon.  
This may sound a bit out of the ordinary, but it is true. I feel as though it has to do with, well, I'm not sure what, but I know it can't be heat. It seems to circle around our house. Once, it was hovering right near my window then it flickered and, remarkably enough, resembled a small adult. This illusion (I'm sure it was one) seemed to be looking at me, then noticed me looking back at it and simply flickered away. Another time, something, a liquid of some sort, fell out of it. I saw the last one through my telescope that my father built and put up for me.  
My father, well, what's to say of him? He is so entirely good-hearted that I can't hate him like a normal boy my age hates their parents. My mother, she is still horrendously vain. It is hard though, as it is for me as well, to hate her. I see their oddities and their abnormalities. But what can I say of them? My father, Artemis FOWL, I know it isn't the right spelling, but shouldn't we live up to that name?  
When, the one time I did bring that up, my mother and father simply looked at each other, quietly and exchanged looks of worry. Then father said:  
"Son, Arty, please. You know why we've stopped that lifestyle." That was the end of it.  
Butler has just informed me that my supper waits so I shall speak to you again later.  
  
Artemis~  
  
Artemis walked calmly down to his newly redone dining room and sat at his place across from his mother's seat. He, having walked down so enraptured in his findings about that waver, hadn't noticed his guest sitting next to him.  
"Hello." She said shyly. She had auburn hair that reached her shoulders and nicely framed her face. With further inspection, Artemis noticed her hazel eyes and her slightly hooked nose. She was wearing a simple blue jean skirt that reached her ankles and a white V-necked, long sleeved shirt. She also had a red bucket hat on over her head, coming down to about her hairline and covering her ears.  
'Hmm... She looks oddly familiar.' Artemis thought, after which he said, "Why don't you take off your hat -?" He paused, wondering what her name was and why her wearing a hat bothered him so much.  
"Holly." She supplied the answer to his first wonder, "Holly Short. My hat? Well, lets just say I'll feel more comfortable with it on." She added mysteriously. 'I hope this works, he always was a sucker for comfort.'  
"Well, comfort is indeed important, so leave it on, by all means!" He paused a moment than added. , "I know that this might seem childish, but-" He stopped as his mother entered talking.  
"Will your friend be staying for dinner?" Artemis looked over to Holly. She pondered over whether or not she should.  
"Yes, I am. And I thank you for your hospitality. Mrs. Fowl, I do love your hair up like that. It is simply gorgeous and complements your face in an unmatchable way." Holly added the complement as an after thought, remembering comments Artemis had made to her about how vain his mother was.  
"Oh thank you dear. What is you name?" Holly, Holly Short." She answered primly.  
"Well, Holly, I'm glad to meet you. You are welcome here anytime." She left and Artemis and Holly grinned at each other.  
"Holly, how did you know she is so vain? And, not to be rude, and no offense meant but, how do I know you?" He asked curiously, brushing a strand of black hair away from his pale face.  
"Well, no offense taken, but I don't know that I do know you. And as to you mother and her vainness, well, I guess a little bird told me." 'A Fowl told me really." She thought grinning.  
"Alright, you just looked familiar that's all. What're you grinning at?" He tilted his head curiously.  
"Oh, well, I was just thinking of the irony of my saying 'a little bird told me' when I'm talking to you, Artemis FOWL. "She emphasized on 'Fowl' to get her point across.  
Artemis chuckled darkly showing a slightly vampire-like smile. At the sight of the smile Holly remembered his expression at the very end of their last expedition, before she had put the mask onto him, and began to cry and put her head on the table with her elbow covering her face.  
"Holly? Holly, are you alright?" He asked with concern. When no response came he placed his hand on her hand and she looked up into his eyes. To see the concern in his eyes made her feel so loved that she sat there, staring into his eyes, never blinking and saw a look of love returning her gaze.  
Slowly, they leaned in towards each other, eyes still locked.  
'What am I doing? I can't be in love with this sniveling, horrible, kidnapping, greedy, filthy brat of a Mud-Man. I can't. I just can't.' She thought as they leaned ever closer to one another. 'Why is this happening? He can't remember me, he just-' her thoughts were interrupted by her lips meeting Artemis'.  
  
Josco: Ok, sorry to all those romance haters, but let it be known this will continue. But to those of you who like it, Awwwwwwwww............ how cute... when I wrote this I was in such a romantic mood, it just came out of me pencil and I love it.  
  
Liacos: Awwwwwwwww............ That is cute...  
  
Disclaimer robot: Josco doesn't own any of the Artemis Fowl characters or plots, other than this one. This plot is her own.  
  
Kiatra: See the robot I built? JOSCO hasn't been drawing, so I made a robot, works well don't it? 


	3. Of Love

Josco: ok, notes to reviewers. A) THANK YOU!!!!!!   
hypaanimeluva: Of course you're not the only one! It's obvious!   
Akuweaselgirl: Two things: What the crap is up with you name? And, Don't worry, romance is on the way!   
mana: I a-pree-key-ate your review A LOT!   
most SOUR lemon alive: Danka.   
Culdil: From fear of the pack of two-minute noodles, I update!   
Grub: Thanks?   
Hooked: Thank you!   
Mad sam: What was Holly doing there you ask? She was! ... I dunno... Oh well. He didn't have Butler throw her out cause a) he didn't see her at first and b) when he did her recognized her. Yes, Root is Holly's uncle and she and Foaly WERE dating. They're not anymore.  
  
Chapter Two: Of Love.  
  
Artemis and Holly leaned away from each other, both stunned at what they had just done. Artemis, because he had NEVER shown emotion to anyone, and when he showed emotion to his parents it was minimal. And now he had kissed a girl he just met.  
Holly on the other hand, was surprised that she had kissed someone other than a parent and was duly surprised it was the one person who had caused her so much pain in the past. She was also a little bit frightened of what would happen if Root found out. And how Foaly would react. Not that what Foaly thought really mattered anymore. He said that they were through, so what should he care? Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Holly's worst fears were confirmed.  
  
Root stood there, to Holly's great amusement, in a blue Hawaiian style silken shirt, khaki shorts and blue flip-flops. He also wore dark sunglasses. He lowered them and looked at Holly sternly.  
"Holly," she could tell the kindness and concern in his voice were very forced, "you ought to tell us where you're going before you up and disappear like that. We all thought this was another incident." he looked at Artemis and Holly caught the hint. He added quietly, "We were all very worried. Especially Foaly." She glared at him and he smirked back.  
"Holly, Who is this?" Artemis asked suspiciously.  
"Oh sorry Artemis. This is my uncle Julius." Artemis nodded and Root glared at her. She smirked back.  
"Julius, would you like to stay for dinner?" Artemis asked politely.  
"Thank you, but no." Root smiled at Holly, "Holly, it's six thirty right now, I want you home by nine." He smiled sweetly and left, shutting the door behind him.  
"He's interesting." Artemis watched the spot where he had stood as if he were still there, then turned and looked at Holly. She looked right back into his eyes. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes. Holly, who wanted very much to kiss him again, but knew she shouldn't, lowered her head. He reached over with his hand and lifted her chin.  
"Holly, what 'incident' was he talking about?" He grabbed her hand when she didn't answer. "What was it?"  
"I was out preparing for... something and I was kid-, I was kidnapped." She continued gazing into his eyes, hoping he wouldn't ask the one question that would trip her up. But he did.  
"By who?"  
_'By the filthy little mud kid I just kissed. By you Artemis, you!'_ she thought halfway venomously halfway thoughtfully.  
"By who, Holly?" At that very moment Mrs. Fowl walked in.  
"Here's dinner!" Holly sighed inwardly.  
They ate happily and Holly got along fine with all the Fowls. Then, after dinner, Artemis invited her to go up to his room with him. [A.N.: No, nothing like that...yet...] Holly considered and accepted. They walked up the stairs to Artemis' room.  
"I know this is a rather kid-ish thing to be dealing with at fourteen, but I thought you might find it interesting." He pulled up a window on his computer. It was a site on the Internet that was almost all text. "It has to do with fairies"  
"Holly's mouth was hanging open as she skimmed the document.  
_'The book, mesmer, oh shit.'_ Her watch beeped and she looked at it.  
"It's nine already? Well Artemis, I gotta go." She turned and headed towards the door. Artemis caught her by the arm and spun her around. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and returned it passionately.  
"I love you." 


	4. Wet Pillows

Josco: Well, this is actually coming fairly quickly now, considering I wrote for an hour and a half. Oh well, I got a lot done. I don't own the Artemis Fowl series, characters or plot twists... other than my own.  
  
Liacos: This chapter is good. My, my, Holly can yell well... Heh, heh  
  
Chapter 4 – Wet Pillows.  
  
Holly looked him in the eye. Root would have a heart attack (if he hadn't yet) if he found out what had gone on.  
"I love you Holly."  
"I wish I could, Artemis, I wish I could." She turned and left. Artemis screamed after her.  
"Can I at least get your number?! Holly!" She turned around and faced him again.  
"I'll talk to Julius. I'll come over again soon, if he lets me." '_More like if I'm alive_.'  
"Why wouldn't he?" Holly gave him no answer. She turned and walked down the stairs and out the door. Artemis sighed.  
"If I ever see her again..."  
  
Now it was Holly's turn to sigh. She had managed to get past Root unseen. Now she lay on her bed crying. She cried over Foaly only two days ago. Now she was crying over Artemis.  
"Why the hell is this happening? Anybody have an answer?" She looked at her fridge as if it would. Surprise, surprise, it didn't. Almost as if someone had been listening to her, a voice filled her room.  
"Short!" It was Root's, "get in here and tell me where you got the nerve to go into his house! Pronto!" Holly didn't trust her voice so she muttered something that Root took as a 'yessir.' She traveled down the newly built tunnel that skipped all the main roads. Even though the turf wars had died down, the main roads were still as bad, if not worse, than before. So, the city built a tunnel that was strictly for the LEPrecon only. It had gates everywhere, but the fence was eight feet tall. The officers were given codes that would open the gates. Because of this new tunnel, Holly reached Root's office in a quarter of the time it would've taken on the main road. The sight of her tear-stained face took Root by surprise. For a moment Holly could see concern in his eyes. But then it was gone.  
"WELL!?" Holly ignored his attempt to anger her and make her lose her temper. He wanted her to say something about being in love with him, she knew. She might have been, but Root didn't need to know.  
"I merely thought that it might be a good idea," Holly began calmly, "to see what the Mud-Ass was up to. As it turns out, he was doing the exact same thing he did the last time he found out about us. Using the Internet.  
"But I thought that we had blocked all the sites that had to do with fairies on his computer!" Root screamed, nearly popping a vein in his temple.  
"That would've been Foaly's job."  
"FOALY!" Root screamed into the intercom get your pony ass down here!" Soon they could hear a faint 'clip-clop' coming down the hall. The door swung open and Foaly came in. Holly knew that he saw her, but he took 'no notice'.  
"What Root?" He asked calmly as if he had been called like any normal person would call someone to his or her office, "Forget how to use your computer again?" He burst into fits of whinnies and Holly realized what he was doing, or trying to do, he was trying to impress her. To keep herself from laughing she bit her thumb, she didn't want to laugh, or Foaly would think his joke was actually funny, which it wasn't. Root cast a glance at Holly and from the twinkle in his eye she could tell he was doing the same.  
"Foaly, I thought," His anger mounted, "when we mind wiped that mud- ass-"  
"That he is, sir."  
"Sir? Holly called him that. I don't think you noticed her. She is here you know."  
"Yes I knew. I thought that, since _you_ called me in here, I didn't need to say anything to her." He supplied, stammering.  
"Well anyway, she was in his house today and found out that he was using the Internet and looking up things on fairies, which you were supposed to have blocked entirely from his computer."  
"Well sir, I'm sorry. He must have found a way around it." Suddenly the first part of what Root had said hit him. He turned and yelled at Holly, "You were in his house?! Why the hell would you go and do that?!" Holly couldn't resist, she layered her voice with sugary sweetness.  
"Well, maybe because I'm madly in love with him."  
"I KNEW IT!!" Holly continued speaking in the same tone of voice.  
"_Or_ maybe," She dropped the sweetness and spoke in a tone of voice that said: 'You idiot, where did you get that idea?' "Maybe, I did it, because I thought that I'd check up on him! Seeing as how he could become a threat to both worlds if he did what he had done again. And guess what? It's a good thing I did! Because, if I hadn't, we wouldn't have found out that some ass, and that's all you are, an ass with a human torso on your shoulders, we wouldn't have found out that some ass didn't do his job well enough, and we could've had another catastrophe on our hands!" She paused for Foaly to say anything and also to get her breath back from yelling at him so much. When he didn't say anything she got madder. "WELL NOW! LET'S SEE WHAT WE JUST FIGURED OUT SHALL WE? I JUST SAVED US, OR AT LEAST PREPARED US FOR WHAT COULD BE ANOTHER CROSS-SPECIES ENCOUNTER AND WHAT DOES ANYONE SAY?! NOTHING! WELL, YOU'RE BOTH WELCOME!" She left and slammed the door behind her.  
"Foaly, she is the most talented LEP officer I have. I think she knows what she's doing." Root said quietly but sternly. Foaly took a breath to say something but Root didn't allow it. "Now get out of my office and figure out a way to stop him."  
  
Holly was lying on her bed crying again when there was a knock on her door.  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed.  
"Holly, I really want to talk to you." It was Root's voice, but full of concern.  
"Oh, come in." Root came in quietly.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely worried. "You've been crying."  
"Yes I have." Holly said proudly. "I have been and I will not deny it."  
"Good." Root smiled. "Over who or what?" Holly gave him no answer. She just looked in his direction, but not at him, off in space. A few minutes later she spoke quietly and apprehensively.  
"Root, should I continue checking on Fowl?"  
"Is that who is bothering you?" He smiled a very teasing smile. It only made Holly madder that he suspected the truth.  
"WHAT? You think I'm in love with him too?"  
"Yes."  
  
Josco: Hee, hee. I thought I'd let Holly vent her anger. I won't be able to do that in the next chapter. The next chapter won't be up for a while, I have to write it and then I have to do some writing on my other fics that aren't very far along.  
  
Liacos: -grabs a spatula- Yes you do.  
  
Josco: Eep... R&R! 


End file.
